Faded
by Princess of Muffins
Summary: A girl and her pet find themselves in the past.With the help of her friends,new and old,will she be able to defeat a powerful evil?(Sequel to A Portal to Mystery Plus Me)
1. I fell from the sky and made a friend!

**A/N:Prepare for trouble!**

 ** _No._**

 **You're no fun.**

 **(I agree.But at least I don't have to be Meowth.)**

 **Anyways,before you two ruined my fun,I am excited to announce that we are back!**

 ** _Even though it hasn't been that long._**

 **Shush.As I was saying,welcome to the first chapter of Faded!And as you can tell by the title of this chapter,everything is already nuts.**

 **If you haven't read A Portal to Mystery Plus Me I'd suggest reading that now.But that's my opinion.If you enjoy being confused about everything,go nuts.**

 ** _Do you want to give the recap or should I._**

 **I'll do it for once.**

 **(Wow.That never happens.)**

 **...I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.**

 **ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THIS?YES?OKAY LET'S DO THIS!**

 _Previously in A Portal to Mystery Plus Me..._

You can never really judge a book by its cover...

"Feel free to call me Andi."The perky girl gave a smile to the group.

"That's a boy's name!"

"ITS SPELLED WITH AN 'I'!"The girl yelled at Ivor,making him back away.

Most would assume.Many wouldn't really worry about the happy ones.

Andi jumped,tears streaming down her cheek,after Ivor tapped her shoulder.

Even those who seem weak can hold unknown strength.

Andi's necklace glowed.In a flash,Sparklez was revived,leaving Andi weak.

They may even possess abilities that even they didn't know of.

Jesse and Petra looked over the ledge to see Andi floating in midair,eyes squeezed shut.

Some can find light in the darkest times.

"Aw,it would have been a _blast."_ Andi joked.

The best type of people will do what's best.Even if it pains them.

Andi tackled Cassie over the edge,her eyes shining with tears.

And...

Andi and Fluffy slowly began to vanish.

You never know what may happen around them.

"The universe has yet to give you a clear path."The Author smiled."You get to make one."

Let's continue from where we left off,shall we?

What Andi was expecting:to be surrounded by soon-to-be-friends and to be asked questions.Or to at least be on the ground.What she was actually happening at the time:her and Fluffy to be falling from the sky.And it was nighttime.Fantastic.

Somewhere below,there was a girl and her pet were having a picnic.She was a few months older than Andi but still a few inches shorter.The girl had long,straight,brown hair and matching eyes.She wore glasses with brown frames,a green turtleneck,black jeans,and black combat boots.

She was about to take a bite of her sandwich when she heard faint screaming.Seconds later,Andi face planted on the ground.

The girl poked Andi's head."Erm,are you okay?"

Andi lifted her head up and gave the stranger a thumbs up.

Until Fluffy landed on her and she let out a small "ow".

Andi got up,dusted herself off,and turned to the girl.

The girl asked."Uh,you good?"

Andi nodded."I'm fine,other than the bruises I'm gonna have."

"Do you fall from the sky often?"She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!"Andi gave a small chuckle."Not recently anyways.

A small spider crawled out from behind a tree.He hissed at Andi and Fluffy.

"George doesn't like new people,"The stranger explained."Or animals for that matter."

Fluffy began to hiss as well.Andi on the other hand was pretty amazed.

"Whoa!"You could practically see the anime sparkles around Andi."You have a pet spider?!"

"Easy now."The girl soothed before picking George up."He's nice once you get to know him."

Andi turned to Fluffy for a quick moment."Its okay girl."She also scooped the ocelot into her arms before turning to the other female."Its alright.I guess Fluffy here is the same way.She isn't usually like this.I guess she's just threatened."

"Why are you out here so late anyways?I never see much people out in the forest after dark."The stranger took a bite of her sandwich before putting her pet down.

"Well..."Andi paused for a few minutes."That's actually a really funny story.But we haven't really introduced ourselves,have we?"She put Fluffy down and held out her hand."My name is Andi,AKA the Princess of Muffins."After a few beats of awkward silence,Andi reached into her bag with her other hand and pulled out a muffin.She offered it to the girl."Wanna muffin?"

She raised an eyebrow."Muffins huh?"She cautiously grabbed Andi's hand and shook it."The names Pippa,the Princess of Darkness."Andi was pretty sure that last part was sarcasm."Call me Pippa.Nothing else."Pippa carefully took the muffin from Andi's grasp.

Andi enthusiastically smiled."Okie dokie,Pip!Nice to meet ya!"

"Its Pippa and nice to meet you too,I guess."She took a bite of the muffin."Now again,why are you walking...dropping about?"

Andi paused for a moment."...Long version or short version?"

Pippa shrugged."I've got time.Long version."

"Okay,Pip!"Andi leaned onto a tree and began to explain."It all started when I was seven and I found this temple in the woods."

Andi heard Pippa mutter something similar to "Oh brother" but ignored it.

"There was this guy in a cloak right outside of it.I didn't see a good look of his face before he ran off."Andi explained."The doors opened by themselves and I went in.On the walls and there were odd paintings."

Pippa groaned."Did you join some sorta cult?"She interrupted Andi before she could answer."Don't answer that actually.Just give me the short version."

Andi nodded before continuing."Okay!I found a magic necklace.Went traveling between worlds.Helped solve a murder mystery.Nearly got killed like twenty times.Oh!And I found some cookies!"

Pippa blinked and raised an eyebrow."Wow.Were the cookies any good?"

Andi grinned."Yep!I still have some actually."Andi pulled one out of her bag."Want one?"She paused for a moment."...Is that really your only question?"

"Yeah.Pretty much."Pippa took the cookie and stashed it in her own bag."Must've been one heck of an adventure.I love a good adventure."

"No kidding."Andi thought for a moment."Can I stay with you for a while?"

Pippa raised an eyebrow again."Are you some sorta spy?"

Andi gave a small giggle."Nope!Its just..."The girl paused for a moment,looking for the right words."You said you like adventure and my life so far has been like some sort of dramatic book or something...And I trust that you won't kill me in my sleep."Andi blinked a bit."...Will you?"

Pippa gave a smirk."Will I?"She moved her bag to make room for Andi and Fluffy.

Andi thought for a moment."Ah well."She plopped her behind onto the blanket."Still less dangerous than the rest of my life."

George began to hiss and backed away.

"Not like I have the tools or energy to actually kill you."

Yeah.That sense of wellbeing Andi had.That was gone.

 **A/N:Woah!Look at that!A new character!We nearly never-Oh who am I kidding.This is the MCSM fandom.We meet new characters every episode.**

 **Anyways,these OCs belongs to a friend of mine who is not on FFN.She will be referred to as Pippa just as I am referred to as Andi.**

 ** _She's slightly more tolerable than Andi._**

 **Okay rude.**

 **(George seems nice.)**

 **Yep!**

 **Pippa will have a note on most chapters.Let's see her first one.**

 **Pippa's note:I hope this is a smooth introduction for a new character.**

 ** _Bye._**

 **(See ya!)**

 **Bai~!**


	2. Hopes and chances

**A/N:Pleeeeaaase?**

 ** _No._**

 **Pretty please?**

 ** _No._**

 **Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

 ** _Ugh.Fine._**

 **Yes!Prepare for trouble!**

 ** _*in monotone voice*And make it double._**

 **To protect the world from devastation!**

 ** _To unite all people within our nation._**

 **To announce the goodness of truth and love!**

 ** _To extend our reach to the stars above._**

 **Andi!**

 ** _Herobrine._**

 **Team Muffin blast off at the speed of light!**

 ** _End me now.I'm done.Good night._**

 **(Fluffy that's right!)**

 ** _I thought you were against this._**

 **(Once I figured out it would annoy you more than me,I learned to live with it.)**

 **That was awesome.Anyways,you all did not come here for this.You all came for a story.And that is what you all are gonna get!**

The girls were chatting about this and that.They discussed a few books they both have read,what they would do in random situations that Andi was coming up with on the top of her head,and so forth.Somewhere along the line,apparently,Andi learned that Pippa loves musicals.Who knew?

Among their random chatter,Andi decided to bring up something from the discussion she had with Jesse and Petra in the pa-future?Yeah,future.

"Have you ever been to a convention before?"Andi asked."Just curious."

"No,I haven't."She paused to think,as if remembering something."But there is one going on right now!Its called Endercon.Do you know what the Order is?Well,who...or what.Both seem reasonable to say."

 _Better not screw this up.May as well play dumb._ Andi thought before shaking her head."No,I don't."

"Well,there is this guy named Gabriel,super cool by the way,and he was going to be there.Man,I wish I could go."Pippa gave a shrug."But I couldn't get tickets."

The younger one thought for a moment."Really?The name sounds familiar."Her eyes lit up with an idea."Maybe we can go later!We could probably find a way to go before hand!I'm sure we can find a way to see him!"

Pippa quickly mumbled."Its practically impossible."She cleared her throat."Nah,its crowded there.I'm not a people person."

Andi pretended not to hear the mumble."Well,if you say so.Can you tell me more about this Order?" _This Order seems to be different from the ones in the future.I should learn as much as I can."_ It would be a good way to pass the time."

Pippa thought for a moment,searching for the right words."The Order is basically this amazing group of heroes.They took down the Ender Dragon,you know?"

Andi's eyes widened."The Ender Dragon?I thought that thing was just a myth..."

"A myth?"The shorter girl let a slight chuckle escape her lips."Oh no no no,its real alright.Or it was real since it...you know...hit the hay...kicked the bucket...passed-you get my point."

"Yeah..."Cue a few beats of awkward silence."I got it.Who are the members?"

"Well,there's Soren,he's the leader.Rad architect."The older's lips twitched up into a smile."Then there's Gabriel,a super cool warrior.They're my favorites,especially Gabriel.Then there's Magnus who is real good with explosives and stuff and Ellegaard,who is a queen with redstone."

Andi's eyes were lit with excitement."Cool!Do you think we will ever meet them?"

Pippa gave a small sigh."I wish.But those things only seem to happen in dreams."Andi's new friend looked distraught."Besides,I already missed my chance."

"Well,"Andi attempted to cheer up her pal."Lucky for you,I believe in second chances.We may just get that chance someday."She gave a grin.

Pippa rolled her eyes."Well,I'm not you,am I?"

Andi paused before giving an even bigger grin."Well,then I'll just have to hope enough for the both of us."

Fluffy gave a meow of agreement which resulted in George hissing back at her.

All of a sudden,a pig with brown eyes and a brown marking on his side rammed right into Andi,causing her to fall back and give a yelp.He stopped,gave what they assumed to be an oink of an apology,and ran off.

Pippa watched the pig run off."Well,you don't see that everyday."She looked down where Andi lied flat on her back and gave a small chuckle."Wow.Déjà vu much?You good?"

Andi pushed herself back up.She rubbed her arm,where she was hit."Other than getting another bruise,I'm fine."She felt the hidden bandage on her left arm and rubbed it absentmindedly.She softly muttered."Sweet cheese and crackers,I'm gonna need a healing potion if this keeps up."

Apparently,Pippa heard her."Healing potions are for the weak.Just walk it off and you'll be fine."

Andi averted her eyes.She spoke in a quieter voice,barely a whisper."Tell that to my arm."

It seems this time,the older girl either didn't hear her or simply ignored the statement.As George climbed on her leg,her gaze caught something atop Andi's head."So-uh-Andi,what's up with that crown thing on your head?"

"Oh,my tiara?"Andi glanced at the ground."I pretty much always have it on.Sentimental value and stuff.I'd rather not talk about it,if you don't mind."

For the first time in forever **(A/N:REFERENCES!)** ,Andi got her wish."Ahh,I got it.And how about that wee lil' necklace you got there?"

Andi grinned."That,I'm willing to talk about.I found it in that temple I was telling you about.Its kind of..."She searched her mind for the correct phrase."...problem causing."

"Then why do you wear it?"Pippa asked,grabbing a piece of bread and taking a bite.

"It may cause problems,but it also solves a lot of them,"Andi explained.She sheepishly looked down."That and I can't really take it off."

 **A/N:Yay!Second chapter,complete!**

 ** _Its only the second chapter._**

 **(Let her have this.)**

 **Reviews!**

 **CamronXTheXGamer:We'll see how it works out.**

 **Alice Forshadow:I'm glad you are!:)**

 **NovaAurora10:Haha!I'm so happy you like it!**

 ** _Bye._**

 **(See ya!)**

 **Bai~!**


	3. SCREAMS!

**A/N:HI GUYS!**

 ** _Why are you looking like a bunny hyped up on sugar?Should we fear for our lives?_**

 **(Maybe?)**

 **No sillies!Its almost Christmas!WHOO!**

 ** _Do you always get this excited at Christmas?_**

 **Yes!ANYWAYS!STORY!YOU ALL ARE GETTING IT!NOW!WHOO!**

"What do you mean you can't take it off?"Pippa asked,fiddling with her bread."All you have to do is unattach the clasp."

Andi turned and moved her hair to give her friend a clear look at the back of her neck."It doesn't have one.It somehow disappeared when I put this thing on.It tried practically everything.Heck!I tried cutting it with my diamond sword!Nada.Not even a scratch."

"Well,that's one tough cookie to crack."Pippa joked.

Andi let out a small giggle."No kidding.I pretty much gave up on it a few years back.Only using the most powerful ability when necessary."

"And that ability issss...?"Pippa asked,trailing off.

Andi glanced down at Fluffy when she gave a concerned meow and gave a small sigh."The ability to revive people.I would need an item from the person's inventory for it to work.It leaves me really weak.It also gives me a side effect that lasts for about an hour or so.It..."She paused,unsure of the words."is very powerful but also very dangerous if you don't do it right."Andi bit the inside of her cheek before whispering."I learned that the hard way."

"Ooo,sounds fun!"Pippa,not hearing Andi's final comment,gave a small laugh.

Andi stared at the brunette for a moment before dissolving into her own fit of giggles."Man,I can never keep a straight face when someone is laughing."

"Yeah yeah.Well the only 'magical' thing I got is George."Pippa held the spider up to Andi's face."He's missing an eyeball."He was,in fact,missing an eye.

"Hey,you somehow tamed a spider."Andi did a vague gesture towards the spider."A ding-dang spider.That is really impressive.In my opinion,anyway."

"Well,I'm an impressive person."She put George on the ground next to her and pet his head."He's nice once you get to know him."

Andi gave a slight chuckle."Yeah,he sure seems so."

The small group then heard a slightly faint,high pitched scream of terror.

Andi flinched."What was that?"

"The dead souls of my enemies.How did they get out?"

"Hm?"Andi gave a innocent head tilt when she didn't hear Pippa's mutter.

"Nothing.But seriously,what was that?"Pippa stood up and searched in her bag for her sword.

The tiara-wearing-girl jumped up."Let's find out!"She unsheathed her sword and plopped Fluffy into her bag."Stay in there,Fluffy.I don't want you getting hurt."

Pippa turned to her pet."Let's go George.We may need a fearless warrior."George proceeded to flex his legs,as if he had muscles."Yeah,now let's go,show off."

Andi smiled at her friend."You ready?"

Pippa,finding her iron sword,grinned."When am I not?"

And with that,they were off to find the source of the (rather high pitched) scream.

 **A/N:ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!!!!!**

 ** _Are you ever going to calm down?_**

 **(No,she isn't.)**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **TheSparklyKitten:Thank you!/Haha!Feel free!**

 **Alice Forshadow:Correct!/Is #Team Muffin really a thing now?**

 **NovaAurora10:You know it!**

 **CamronXTheXGamer:Here it is!No need to wait!**

 ***wears a Christmas sweater*ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS!YAY!**

 ** _EVERYONE RUN!_**

 **(AHHHHHH!THE SWEATERS!THE SWEATERS!)**

 **Have a happy holidays and bai~!**


	4. Monsters! Wow original

**A/N:CHRISTMAS WAS AWESOME!WE REALLY DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY EXCEPT MY FRIEND WHO OWNS PIPPA HAS AN ACCOUNT NOW!ITS CALLED yayyhamlet!SHE HASN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING YET BUT WHEN SHE DOES IT WILL BE AWESOME!**

 ** _Done?_**

 **YES!STORY WILL HAPPEN NOW!**

The two girls went running towards where they think the shriek came from.They arrived to a ledge where they found two girls.One had black hair and a gold hair pin while the other had red hair and a blue bandanna.The redhead was holding off most of the monsters with an iron pickaxe and the blackette seemed to be unarmed.Andi recognized the two instantly.

"Jesse?"Andi muttered to herself in shock."Petra?"

Pippa glanced at her in confusion."You know these people."

"Um,kinda.I'll explain later."She glared down at the monsters."They are just kinda important."

 _She sent me to their world.Of course she did._ You know it!By the way,you can trust this new chick.You Know Who **(A/N:Voldemort?XD)** sent you here for a reason. _I know I can.Why wouldn't I?_ I'll tell you later.But you are sorta staring at nothing right now.

Andi shook her head and looked at Pippa.She was staring at her with a blank face."Oookay then."Pippa looked back to the two girls."Do we...should we...?"She tightened her grip on her sword and used it to gesture at the monsters.

Andi sheepishly rubbed the back of her head."Sorry.But yeah.We should help."A pink pig-ment **(A/N:DA PUNS!Oh and alliteration.XD)** filled her irises."Let's do this."

Pippa gave a quick nod and they both ran into the fray."Watch out!"Pippa slashed at a monster,killing it.

Andi was killing a creeper when a spider jumped onto her from behind."Gah!"

George began to hiss at the spider.Pippa ran over."Stay still,Andi."She killed the spider somehow not harming Andi and Fluffy.

"Whew."Andi looked behind Jesse."Hey you!"She pointed behind Jesse."Look out!"

Meanwhile,Pippa and George were taking down some monsters."Haha!You're going down!"She swung at some zombies while dodging an arrow.

With Jesse and Andi,Jesse ducked,allowing Andi to do a roll over her and take out the skeleton that was shooting at Pippa.

At one point,the monsters eventually pushed them back to the cliff face.

"There's too many!"Pippa glanced around at all the monsters surrounding them."How do we fight them all?"

"Erm..."A torch went off in Andi's head."I got it!"She flew up and grabbed one of Petra's hands.

"What the-!"

"Make a chain!"

Jesse complied to Andi's request and grabbed onto Petra's feet.

Andi turned in midair to face her friend."C'mon Pip!"

"Its Pip-AHHHH!"

Impatient,Andi grabbed onto Pippa's hand using her own free hand.They flew up and away from the monsters."Man!You three are heavy!"Not receiving a reply,Andi blinked a few times and her eyes returned to their normal brown color.She saw a clearing near a cave entrance."Prepare for landing,guys!"She flew low enough so everyone could get down safely."Everyone off!...Man I sound like a bus driver or something."

Once everyone was on the ground,Pippa was looking at Andi with a blank face."Did you just...and we just...and you went...wh-how?!"

"Yeah..."Petra pointed at Pippa."What she said."

Andi waved her hand in a dismissive manner."Yeah,people always have that reaction."

Pippa gave a sigh."Where are we anyway?"

Petra glanced at the surroundings."Hey,this is my cave."

"You have a cave?"

"And she,"Jesse pointed at the hoodie wearing girl."Somehow guessed where it was?"

Pippa gave a confused expression."I don't even know you people."

"Oh!"Jesse smiled at Pippa."I'm Jesse!"

"Petra."She gave a nod.

"Nice to meet you two!"Andi grinned widely."I'm Andi and this is Pippa!I call her Pip!"Fluffy gave a meow from Andi's bag."Oh!"Andi took the feline out of her bag."This is Fluffy!"Fluffy meowed before jumping onto Andi's shoulder and climbing back into her bag,with her head poking out.

Pippa gave Andi a look."Even though I specifically told her to call me Pippa."She held George up."This is my spider,George.Be careful around him,he's feisty."

"Nice to meet you too!"Jesse's grin was almost matching Andi's.

Petra gave a nod in agreement."You have a spider?"

"I know, right?"Andi's eyes were sparkling.Sparkling I tell you."So cool!"

They froze when monster sounds were heard nearby.

"...Let's go into the cave."

No one objected to Andi's suggestion.

 **A/N:CHAPTER COMPLETE!**

 ** _You're on a sugar rush,aren't you?_**

 **Maybe!REVIEWS!**

 **Alice Forshadow:Yay!/Happy late holidays!/ _...your statement is not false,Sparklez._**

 **CamronXTheXGamer:Yep!/CHRISTMAS!*Throws fake snow with you!**

 **yayyhamlet:YEAH!**

 **TheSparklyKitten:Aw thanks!**

 **ShadowAngelHeart:Thanks little sis!**

 **Oh yeah,my little sister asked (begged) me to say she has an account.She's ShadowAngelHeart.**

 **Okay wow sugar crash.Headache wow.Imma take a nap.You two do the rest of the A/N.Bai~!*leaves and takes a nap***

 ** _FINALLY!Time to have some fun._**

 **(What are you gonna do,you imbecile?)**

 ** _Something awesome.Say reader...let's see something criptic and mysterious,shall we?_**

He was opening up the chest and putting some materials from inside.He was about to close it when he felt a tingling sensation go down his spine.

Suddenly,he was thrown back,head hitting the wall behind him.His mind flashed with events that he hasn't remembered before.

His mistakes.

His fortune.

Those he cared about.

Those who were lost.

He struggled to stand,bracing himself with the wall,as he could only mutter one sentence.

"Andi,what did you do?"

 ** _A/N:I'm a genius._**

 **(You're an idiot,that's what you are.She's gonna kill you.)**

 ** _Like she could.Well reader,goodbye._**

 **(Wish this moron luck.See ya!)**


	5. The Cave

**A/N:WHERE IS HE?**

 **(An-)**

 **I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM!**

 **(Can yo-)**

 **I TOLD HIM "no more cryptic massages until later."BUT NOOOOO.HE JUST HAD TO FORESHADOW SOMETHING.OF COURSE!**

 **(He left a little while ago.He said he was going to his "panic place."Mayb-)**

 ***sprints out door***

 **(...You can come out now.)**

 ** _*climbs down from ceiling*Thank you Fluffy.I owe you one._**

 **(At this point,you owe me a million.Now the reader is expecting a story.Let's see if you can do this right.)**

 ** _Oh shut up.Let's continue the story._**

The four females,plus ocelot and spider,ventured into the cave,Petra leading the way.

"I wanna show you something,Jesse."Petra looked at the two shorter girls."And you two too,I guess."

Pippa was skimming the surrounding area."The name's Pippa"

"Oh come on,Pip!"Andi gave her a nudge on the shoulder."She was finding an easier way to refer to the both of us.Don't worry so much!"

"Anyways,"Jesse glanced around quickly before looking to Petra."Not that this isn't a cool,dimly-lit cave,how far is this thing you want to show us?"

Petra gave a slight smirk and nudged her arm."Careful Jesse.You don't want a reputation as a wimp."

Meanwhile,Pippa whispered to Andi."So that's Jesse?"She pointed at the mentioned female."And that's the Petra girl?"She pointed to the other."I'm not going to remember all these names."

Andi slightly snickered."Yup!Don't worry!I'll remind you if necessary."

Pippa responded with a nod and they turned their attention to the two older girls.

Jesse placed her hands on her hips."This isn't my first time in a cave Petra."

"Yeah."Petra's smirk grew."But have you ever seen,"She took out a dark colored skull."A _wither skull_?"

Andi visibly paled as things pieced together in her mind.

 **[Flashback]**

 _"...Ivor made a super wither..."_

 **[Flashback end]**

"Oh my.That's a real skull."Pippa look almost scared until she smiled."Can I touch it?"

Andi was internally screaming.

Petra gave a slight chuckle."Sure."

Pippa poked the skull twice."Whoa!That's crazy!How did you even get this?"

Andi was panicking internally.

Petra chuckled slightly."That's for me to know."

"Petra,are you insane?You could have gotten killed!"Jesse exclaimed,concerned and slightly panicked for her friend's safety.

"Who cares if she could have been killed,"Pippa pointed out."She has a wither skull.You could sell that for tons of cool things."

"There's this guy at Endercon I'm gonna trade a diamond for this."The red-head explained.

Somewhere along the line,Andi's vocal cords managed a small whisper of "Ivor," which was barely audible.

"Wicked."Pippa nodded and crossed her arms."Wait,you're going to Endercon?"

"Yeah,why?"

"Nah, its nothing.I was just wondering. I really want to go,I heard there's gonna be sick things there."Pippa glanced at Andi and noticed her frightened expression.She gently elbowed her so she can regain her composure.Luckily,it worked.

Andi blinked and color returned to her face."Huh? Oh sorry."She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

Jesse gave her a worried look."Are you okay?"She asked."You looked a bit pale."

Andi hesitated for a split second before answering."I'm fine, just a small irrational fear of these things."

Fluffy gave a few meows,most likely meaning "Was that really the best you could come up with?"

"Small irrational fear, huh?"Pippa commented with a raised eyebrow."Interesting."

"Y-yeah.They just really creep me out." _I'm dead.Done for.That was literally the worst reason I could come up with._ "I'll be fine.Just shake me or something if I do that again."

"Shaking.Gotcha."Pippa returned her attention to Petra."What do you need the diamond for?Anything specific?"

Petra shrugged."Not really,but you never know."

After a few moments of silence,Jesse gave a "wow."

"Wow,what?"There was practically a spotlight on the blackette girl as the attention turned to her.

"In a single day,you went to the nether,killed a wither skeleton,"Jesse explained."I mean,I did build a super cool statue,but still.Its pretty sweet being you,isn't it?"

Andi raised her hand slightly."I agree with that statement."

"You know...you three could come with me."

Pippa blinked at this.She was quite shocked that she was invited as well.

"You want us,"Jesse pointed between the three invited girls,including herself."To go with you?"She pointed at the red-head.

"I'm not objecting,"Pippa added."But what she said."

Petra gave another shrug."Consider it my charitable act of the day."

"Call It whatever you want,so long as I get to come!"

"Andi?"Petra inquired.

Andi paused before giving a smile and a nod.The tiara-wearing girl looked to her friend."What 'bout you,Pip?"

She gave Andi a look."Its Pippa."She thought for a moment before nodding."Sure."She looked at Andi."Hey,Andi.If you're gonna scream at the trade,scream into your arm.It'll be less noticeable."

Andi gave a playful huff."If I scream,I will scream in my head,thank you very much."

And with that,they continued on into the cave.

 ** _A/N:And there we have it.We are sor-_**

 ***walks in*Hello everyone.**

 ** _...*sprints away*_**

 ***chases after him***

 **(...Okay then.)*looks at the readers*(Looks like I'm doing this alone.As Herobrine was saying,we are so sorry for this chapter taking so long.The Author has been having family issues recently and has had very little time to write.We apologize for any inconvenience.)**

 **(I suppose I will have to respond to reviews as well, won't I?)**

 **Alice Foreshadow:(Why thank you.But things will slow down for a bit,if you don't mind.)/(I doubt that can be good for a human's health.)**

 **NovaAurora10:(I would tell you but I don't exactly wish to be in Herobrine's situation currently.)**

 **TheSparklyKitten:(We thank you for your compliment!)**

 **I suppose this is all for now everyone.Good bye!**

 **GET BACK HERE HEROBRINE!**

 ** _*girly shriek*_**


	6. Throwback Thursday!

**OKAY SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR A FEW MONTHS.**

 ** _More like a year._**

 **It hasn't been a year! ... has it?**

 **(Anyway. We're back. Sorry if things don't go as quickly as they did before.)**

 **And guess what?! It's throwback Thursday so we're giving y'all a glimpse into... the past~!**

 **Whose past? WE AIN'T TELLING YA! :D**

 **HAVE FUN!**

The man smiled down at his daughter. Life was going well, in all honesty. He had amazing adventures with his friends, a loving and intelligent wife, a handsome son, and a beautiful daughter.

He considered himself lucky when he met the woman he would befriend and marry.

He thought he was lucky when he met his admittedly awesome friends, who he considered family.

He couldn't ask for more. Really.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the infant woke up, crying quite loudly.

He picked up the child and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay, pipsqueak. Dad's gotcha."

Xx—xX

The house was a mess. His children were gone.

Taken from him. Taken from his devastated wife.

They searched for any sign of them, for any hope that they may be alive. And not just a floating pile of inventory of whatever toys they had on them.

They didn't find anything.

The man spent the rest of the night cursing the terrible beings who had taken almost everything from him.

Xx—xX

It was 5 years later when he got another chance.

A young girl, about as old as his daughter would've been, had run into him when he and his friends were out. She had been knocked over due to the fact she was so petite.

"Ow..." She looked up at them curiously and apologetically. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going..."

It turned out that the girl was completely lost and had no idea where her parents could be. They helped her search for them in the surrounding areas and towns.

That was the second time they failed at a search for two missing people.

This wasn't his daughter, as much as he wishes they could find her and her brother.

But it wasn't like they were gonna leave her to fend for herself.

The girl, as sad as she was, wasn't as opposed to it as they thought she would be.

Xx—xX

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I told you, kid. You don't have to call me sir."

"Oh, um, right..." The girl fiddled with the crayon in her hand nervously. She took a quick breath before continuing.

"... would... you mind if... I... called you dad...?"

"..." The man looked at the old family picture on the wall above the couch.

His children were still missing and most have lost hope. He hadn't, but many, including his wife, had. She wouldn't replace them, he knew that. He never even explained to her who the two smiling children in the photo were.

But when he looked at the girl, nervously rambling about how she didn't mind if he didn't want her calling him that.

The girl who had been living with them for almost a year. The one who gave them new drawings to hang on the fridge almost constantly. The one who would be content with her favorite "uncle" babysitting her when she wasn't allowed to go adventuring with them. The one who gave him a chance to feel the slightest bit like when he had his children.

... darn, he just couldn't deny her that.

He still remembers her big and contagious grin that appeared on her face and the silly giggles that she gave when he rushed to ask his wife if they may adopt her.

Xx—xX

"Yo tiny! Where are you?"

"Is Uncle Ivy here yet?" The girl yelled from the top of the stairs. "If he is, don't let him up yet! I'm making something for him!"

The man chuckled at the nickname the girl had given to her favorite uncle. She had given one to all of her uncles, including himself and his wife before they adopted her.

"No, he isn't. But your mom and I want to give you something!"

The girl stopped what she was doing and came down curiously. "What is it?"

"Since you've been living with us for a year..." His wife began.

"We wanted to give you something before we left."

As he said that, he handed her a charm bracelet. Five different colored charms. One for each of her uncles and adoptive parents. The ones representing her parents were glowing brightly. They took the time to explain why the charms were glowing before letting the child speak.

The girl smiled her smile that lit up the room. "Thank you, Mom! Thank you, Dad!" She hugged them both tightly.

They both smiled and hugged her back.

Xx—xX

Months later, they had lost another child. Just before their biggest mission yet.

Though, all that was left this time, was a simple goodbye note and the charm bracelet. The one the girl hadn't taken off since she had gotten it.

They were so stricken with grief, they didn't even notice one of their old family photos were missing.

And the man had kept the bracelet with him. He hasn't taken it off.

 **A/N: Soooo... whatcha think?**

 **TheSparklyKitten: And you would be correct! But there will be some differences!**

 **Alice Foreshadow: Hehe~! Yep!**

 **NovaAurora10: Thank you for being so understanding! It's been hard recently, but I think I'm getting my mojo back!**

 ** _Quick question, are you trying to make their hearts hurt?_**

 **Ye.**

 **(... genius. I love it.)**

 **Thank you, Fluffy!**

 ** _See ya._**

 **(Bye.)**

 **Bai~!**


End file.
